The Cinnamon Challenge
by randompotpourri
Summary: Jimmy, Petey, and our favorite sociopath take the infamous cinnamon challenge! (sorry summaries aren't really my thing) Rated T for cursing. My first fanfiction (sorry if it sucks)!


"This is a bad idea," Pete frowned down at the spoon he was holding as he watched Gary fill it with cinnamon.

"Aw don't be like that femme-boy, it'll be fun!" Gary snickered and grinned sadistically.

Petey gulped audibly. Gary's idea of "fun" was usually only fun for _him_. Once Gary was done filling Petey's spoon, he grabbed his own and started filling it as well.

"Hey guys what's up?" a voice came from behind him.

"Woah!" Petey jumped and dropped his spoon.

"James!" Gary said in fake cheery voice. Jimmy watched in amusement as an angry Gary rounded on the smaller boy. Gary glared at him, his intense brown eyes boring into Petey's own.

"Careful idiot, I actually paid for this." he snarled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Petey yelped.

"Whatever, just pick it up." Gary snapped while rolling his eyes.

Pete felt his ears go pink with embarrassment as he dropped to his knees to pick up the mess he'd made.

"Anyways, we were just about to do the cinnamon challenge, care to join us Jimmy-boy?" Gary continued to fill his own spoon as if nothing had happened.

"What's the cinnamon challenge?" Jimmy inquired.

Gary just grinned as he set down his full spoon.

"Fine, I'll give it a go. Not like I have anything better to do." Jimmy shrugged in agreement.

"Atta boy!" Gary grinned once again, handed Jimmy a spoon, and proceeded to fill it. "Try not to drop it like that idiot on the ground," he growled, gesturing lazily down at Pete who was still trying to scrub the cinnamon out of the rug.

"Petey, you're just making it worse," Jimmy pointed out. Pete looked down. Jimmy was right; the orange-brownish stain was now bigger than before. Petey frowned and stood back up. "Whatever, I give up," he sighed.

Once he was done filling Jimmy's spoon, Gary turned back around. "Ready to try again little Petey?"

"Yeah," Pete said as he held out his spoon and grimaced. Once Pete's spoon had been refilled, the three boys looked down at their spoons in silence, all wondering why the hell they were doing this.

"So, who's going first?" Jimmy asked, breaking the silence.

"Femme-boy!" Gary declared, he had obviously been planning this all along.

"Why can't Gary go first? It was _his_ idea!" Pete whined.

"Ladies first!" Gary grinned. Pete sighed, it was no use arguing with Gary. It just wasted time and Gary always won.

"I hate you guys." Pete groaned and dumped the spoonful into his mouth. He tried to swallow it, but instantly started gagging. A brown cloud of cinnamon shot out of his mouth and his eyes watered up. Gary burst out laughing. Jimmy hesitated before joining in. Petey lunged for the glass of water Gary had provided earlier, grasped it, and gulped it down. Gary's grin grew wider the more Petey choked.

"Uh, Gary, is he ok?" Jimmy asked, taking a worried step forward. Gary held him back with one arm.

"He's fine." he said sharply. The two boys watched as Petey continued to retch and gulp, Gary still grinning.

"Gary..." Jimmy said again. Gary rolled his eyes and smacked Pete on the back savagely, almost knocking him over. Pete finally stopped gagging enough to be able to walk.

"You ok Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess..." Pete coughed as he made his was to the bathroom to refill his cup.

"Your turn Jimmy," Gary said.

"Let's wait for Petey to get back." Jimmy replied.

"Fine, whatever." Gary frowned impatiently. About 10 minutes later, Pete staggered back in.

"Who's going next?" he rasped weakly.

"I am. I can't believe I'm doing this, fuck you Gary." Jimmy said and with that, poured the spoonful in. His eyes got wide as he tried to swallow and just like Petey, blew a big puff of cinnamon out.

Gary started laughing again. "You look like a dragon! Except uglier of course." he snickered.

"SHIT!" *cough* "WHY'D *cough* "I" *cough* "DO THIS?!" *cough cough cough* He seized the glass of water and took a huge chug. Gary looked down at his own spoon. Not like he could back out now. Jimmy didn't take as long as Petey to recover.

"Ok jerk, it's your turn," Jimmy ordered. Gary took a deep breath and eyed his powdery doom regretfully.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Jimmy taunted.

"Shut up, James." Gary spat and quickly dumped the cinnamon into his mouth. _Fuck my life._ He thought to himself. He tried to swallow but the cinnamon had absorbed every ounce of saliva, making it impossible to swallow. As he attempted to swallow it again, he accidentally inhaled some of it.

"PAH!" He spat it out and started gagging immediately. Jimmy and even Pete went into hysterics. Gary went down coughing which made them laugh even harder.

"COUGH* "WATER!" *COUGH* "YOU MORONS!" he yelled at them between coughs. Petey grabbed the remaining glass of water and handed it to a choking Gary. Gary gulped it down and continued to splutter like an idiot. Eventually, Gary stopped gagging and stood up.

"Never...again..!" he gasped. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement. They all turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. Gary's eyes lit up and he grinned cruelly at his unsuspecting victim.

"Hey Pee Stain, want to try the cinnamon challenge?"


End file.
